Choosing to go or to stay
Disqus Home Notifications kcolled The Role-playing Scientists Following Roleplay Choosing to go or to stay 51 Comments Miss-Dreamerkat Miss-Dreamerkat @DreamerArtist 3 years ago Lizzy had hulled herself up in her room, she couldn't face the society right now. She was basically useless, she was no good at magic, her notes weren't even her own work. She was a fraud and a fake, perhaps she should return to her life on the streets? She stopped pretending to be good when she knew she wasn't, she was showing her true colors. That she was insecure, humble, easily put in to a depressed move or discouraged. Yet she did have some good traits, she could tell when something is wrong and does her best to fix it. She is quite understanding and has good judgement. She was also polite and quiet, but not liking to talk about herself and will try her best to change the subject. Lizzy stood up, she felt like she didn't deserve to be here. She walked over to her cart turning it back on to it's wheels. Going to her trunk she opened it and began to pack up her clothing putting a spare in her satchel. Putting on her coat, packing up her blanket, tool box, and putting her food sack in her satchel she opened her door and walked to the kitchen to gather some food so she had enough for a few days and she had her canteen in her bag as well to refill before she left. She wasn't going to say goodbye, it would be harder for her to leave that way. (Sorry for my inactivity guys! Just been busy since i made a second account on DA, and this is basically Lizzy's new personality) Recommend 3 Share Best Newest Oldest Back to Top Comments The Role-playing Scientists Sort by Oldest Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod • 3 years ago Lizzy? 1 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago Lizzy jumped turning. "Oh! Mz. Hyde! What is it?" She asked. 1 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago Going out? I think your suitcase is a little heavy for a night on the town! 1 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago "Yes i'm going out... but not on a night on the town." Lizzy said looking away as she then started to grab some food and put it in to her food sack. Her trunk floated behind her. 1 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago You're leaving? Why? 1 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago "Because i don't belong here, none of my notes are my own, i am just a failure" Lizzy said. 1 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago But you're a wizard! You use your magic all the time! •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago "I'm no wizard. I'm a magician, there is a difference." Lizzy said after seeing she had enough food began to refill her water. 1 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago But you use your magic all the time! How are you bad at magic! •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago "look at my sister" Lizzy said. 1 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago Who's your sister? •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago "Maria! She's the one that removed the rose off of Dreamer!" Lizzy called as if this was a general fact. "She's a successful sorceress and look at me? All i can do is levitate and cause things to disappear. That is stuff a child learns!" 1 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago Well that's more than I can do! Maybe you just need more practice! •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago "No this is all i can do. All my type of magic user can do" Lizzy said. 1 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago Maybe you just need a mentor! Someone who can help you learn new tricks! •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago "No i can't learn anything else! I told you i'm useless" Lizzy said putting the cap on her canteen. 1 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago You can't or you won't? •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago • edited "I tried! My magic just isn't potent enough!" Lizzy said. 1 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago Is it? Or do you just believe it is? •Share › Avatar Wizardblizzard Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago Isabella came into the kitchen. (She hasn't been seen at the Society since the day Nex Hyde disappeared.) "Believe what is what? Oh... good morning, Miss er... I don't think you ever told me your name?" She looked awkward. "Er, I probably owe you some explanations, don't I..." She stopped, catching sight of the trunk,. "Is something the matter?" •Share › Avatar Wizardblizzard Wizardblizzard • 3 years ago • edited (Forgot to do tags to avoud three-way-roleplay weirdness, here they are now. It's having one of those moods where the list of people goes off the edge of the page and can't be got at, so let's see if I can remember how to do it manually: disqus:disqus_NnFUI30kih disqus:DreamerArtist Edit: no it does not!) •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Wizardblizzard • 3 years ago "I can't you all just let me BE!" Lizzy yelled trunk flying in to some cabinets along with several other items most of them the food and tools immediately around her. •Share › Avatar Wizardblizzard Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago • edited (Mz.Hyde Miss-Dreamerkat . Got to be going but see you both tomorrow with any luck!) Isabella ducked behind a table. "Sorry - I really didn't mean to er -" Crouching, she waited for the storm to die down. •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Wizardblizzard • 3 years ago Lizzy held herself the objects going back to where they were. "No, don't loose control again" She whispered to herself. •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago Woah! Lizzy! @Wizardblizzard Oh, and I'm Mz. Hyde. •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago Lizzy drew in a deep breath calming herself. 1 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago Why are you calming down? That was awesome! •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago "Wha!?" Lizzy said cocking her head. 1 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago Yeah! Hey! Maybe you're not supposed to be a magician... but a mage! Like for battles and stuff! •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago "No i'm a magician, mages use nature based magic" Lizzy recited. 1 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago But maybe your magic is chaos based! •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago "no it isn't. Its emotion based" Lizzy said. •Share › Avatar Wizardblizzard Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago • edited ( Mz.Hyde Miss-Dreamerkat ) "Pleased to meet you Mz. Hyde. Whew. That was... impressive." Isabella stood up cautiously. "I think you may both be using the words differently to how I learnt them, I'm lost. How do you mean, emotion based?" 1 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Wizardblizzard • 3 years ago It means that the power of her magic is based on how she feels! •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Wizardblizzard • 3 years ago "My magic is emotion powered, it goes more out of control as i grow out of control and depending on how powerful my emotion and what emotion i'm feeling depends on my magics power" Lizzy said. •Share › Avatar Wizardblizzard Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago ( Mz.Hyde Miss-Dreamerkat ) Isabella nodded listening to both of them. "They say that's true of all magic to some extent, don't they? that the most powerful effects happen only when it's something that's close to the magician's own heart, not just a job of work? Oh dear, I wish I'd had more practice at these things. I'm Isabella Walker, by the way, of Watchingham. I forgot I never did introduce myself that time, did I?" •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Wizardblizzard • 3 years ago "Lizzy" Lizzy said. "to some extent yes" •Share › Avatar Wizardblizzard Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago ( Mz.Hyde Miss-Dreamerkat By the way, you don't need to wait for me to do all the talking just because I've jumped in. I won't always be able to be here and, besides, Isabella won't always have much to say since she doesn't know yet quite what the matter is.) "Pleased to meet you Lizzy" Isabella nodded, listening. "I'm sorry I disappeared that time. I work as a nurse at the hospital. I suddenly realised I was late for my shift and had to rush... and by sheer bad luck, the next day I caught something and fell ill and that was the last time I visited the Society until now. Perhaps it was something to do with using my magic, it's a long time since I've been called on to do anything. Was that other witch, Maria, all right? Looked as if she'd just over-done it, but I left before she came round. It's good to meet another magic user here. I didn't expect that," she adds in all innocence. 1 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Wizardblizzard • 3 years ago Lizzy glared at her eyes narrowing. "I don't trust you, my sister is no witch. Any user of magic could sense her level of power know that it wasn't no witch." She stood mood changing as she faced Isabella. •Share › Avatar Wizardblizzard Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago "Something wrong with being a witch? Not good enough for you?" Isabella snapped back. •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Wizardblizzard • 3 years ago "no just the way you spoke" Lizzy said. •Share › Avatar Wizardblizzard Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago • edited "And what's that supposed to mean? All I said was -" Isabella stopped herself and swallowed. "I'm sorry, I'm tired. *Is* there something wrong with being a witch, where you come from? I know it might not be a good thing among non-magical people to be called a witch, but in my family it's a kind of compliment. Sort of assumed it would be the same with you. How do you mean, wrong level of power to be a witch?" •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Wizardblizzard • 3 years ago "I'm from a family of sorcerers, where if you called them a witch it would be considered an insult. It sort of stuck with me. On the magical power scale it goes, magicians, mages, witches/ wizards, warlocks, then sorcerers. Of course there's a lot more magical beings but those are the main ones" Lizzy said. 1 •Share › Avatar Wizardblizzard Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago • edited ( Mz.Hyde Miss-Dreamerkat ) "Magicians, mages, witches and wizards, warlocks, sorcerers," Isabella repeated. "I see. I certainly didn't mean to imply anything about your sister's talents - I know she has power, I saw her when she was working on breaking that horrible rose-spell. I'm from the north, you see, in my part of the country, witch means more like... like a job, almost, people who do the job of magic, know how to do what needs doing, if something arises about magic that needs doing?" (she floundered.) Like they say a 'good plain cook' - Walker girls are supposed to grow up to be good plain witches..." She laughed rather ruefully. "Though I'm not sure I'm considered a success by that standard." •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Wizardblizzard • 3 years ago "I see" Lizzy remarked. •Share › Avatar Wizardblizzard Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago ( Mz.Hyde Miss-Dreamerkat ) "Whoops - I am sorry - I didn't mean to start going on about myself like this." A thought struck Isabella and she frowned, puzzled. "Just a moment, though, didn't you say mages used nature magic? I wouldn't have called that a low level of power. In the stories I always heard, some of the most terrifying things of all were done by nature magic? Of course, I suppose how much you can do with nature magic depends more than most things on how ingenious you are at finding ways to use it. It takes a bit of imagination." (And sorry from me, too, we seem to have ended up talking about something different and I don't know if that's annoying you. I got interested in the magic conversation, and also Isabella doesn't know the full situation, and what she does know she's afraid to mention again! Feel free to bring us back to the question of Lizzy leaving the Society if you're not interested in this - but I am intending to get back to that after talking about magic, anyway, even if not; I'm not forgetting. I'm enjoying this.) •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Wizardblizzard • 3 years ago She has a point, trees are dangerous. •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago "IT IS! I grew up with a family of sorcerers that can test this! It just isn't!" Lizzy yelled growing annoyed. •Share › Avatar Wizardblizzard • 3 years ago (Tagging you both here because the tagging thing is being all stroppy and won't do it in the right place. I like this. Hope you don't mind me joining in< Dreamerkat?) •Share › − Avatar Wizardblizzard Wizardblizzard • 3 years ago (Forgot to actually put the tags! It's not my day... Mz.Hyde Miss-Dreamerkat •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Wizardblizzard • 3 years ago (I don't mind at all! Go ahead!) •Share › Powered by Disqus Subscribe Add Disqus to your siteDisqus' Privacy Policy